muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Kermit the Frog guest appearances
A listing of Appearances by Kermit the Frog. 1950s :1956 :*''Tonight!, October :*The Steve Allen Show, November 4 1960s :'1963' :*The Jack Paar Program, March 15 :'1964' :*The Jack Paar Program'' :1966 :*''The Hollywood Palace, April 30 :*The Mike Douglas Show, July :*The Ed Sullivan Show, October 2 :*The Ed Sullivan Show, November 27 :'1967' :*The Ed Sullivan Show, January 15 :*The Ed Sullivan Show, February 5 1970s :'1971' :*This Is Tom Jones'' , July 8 :*''Evening at Pops'' :*''Pure Goldie'' :1974 :*''Des O'Connor Entertains'' :*''What's My Line?'' (with Jim Henson), November 16 :*''The Tonight Show'' (with Jim Henson) :1975 :*''Julie: My Favorite Things, April 18 :*Julie Andrews: One to One, December 15 :*Cher'' :1976 :*''Good Morning America'' :1977 :*''The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special'' :1978 :*''Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring, March 9 :*Bob Hope's Birthday Special'' :1979 :*''The Tonight Show'' (guest host), April 2 :*''Emmy Awards'' :*''The Mike Douglas Show'' :*''The Orson Welles Show'' (with Jim Henson) 1980s :1982 :*''I Love Liberty, March 21 :'1983' :*The Merv Griffin Show'' :1984 :*''The Today Show, July :*The Television Academy Hall of Fame'' :1985 :*''Reading Rainbow, July 5 :*Great Performances, December 7 :*Night of 100 Stars'' :1986 :*''Academy Awards'' (with Jim Henson) :1987 :*''Dolly, October 25 :*Nightline, November 6 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade'' (with Jim Henson), November :*''Entertainment Tonight, (with Jim Henson) :'1989' :*Good Morning America, February :*The Today Show'' (with Jim Henson), April 14 :*''Free to Be... a Family, December 14 1990s :'1990' :*Live with Regis and Kathie Lee'' (with Jim Henson) :1992 :*''Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show'' :1993 :*''Inaugural Celebration for Children, January 19 :*Larry King Live, December 23 :'1994' :*Larry King Live'' (guest host), April 1 :*''Late Night with Conan O'Brien, September 24 :'1996' :*The Tonight Show, November 12 :'1997' :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show :1999 :*''The View'' :*''The Tonight Show'' :*''Wheel of Fortune'' 2000s :2000 :*''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' :2001 :*''The Daily Show, February :*Hollywood Squares, April 30 - May 4 :*America's Funniest Home Videos, May :*Family Feud, November 9 - 13 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, December 24 :'2002' :*The Today Show, January 14 :*Hollywood Squares, May 13 - 17 :*Morning Edition, November 14 :*''The Late Late Show, November 14 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November :*The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon'' :2003 :*''The Other Half, March 3 :*I Love the 70s, August 18 - 22 :*Jimmy Kimmel Live'' (guest host), September 29 - October 3 :*''Jimmy Kimmel Live, November 28 :'2004' :*The Nick and Jessica Variety Hour: May :*Emmy Red Carpet Coverage: September 19 :*100 Greatest TV Characters, November 22 - 26 :*Good Morning America, December 15 :*Saturday Night Live, December 18 :*Christmas at Walt Disney World: December 25 :'2005' :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, March 6 :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How'd They Do That?, March 7 :*America's Funniest Home Videos: May 8 :*Good Morning America, May 19 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, May 19 :*The Tony Danza Show, May 23 :*Mike's Super Short Show, August :*The Tony Danza Show, November 3 :'2006' :*Good Morning America, February 2 :*Cold Pizza, February 2 :*Martha, February 2 :*TV Land Awards'' (reporter), March 22 :*''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition'' (guest host), April 9 :*''American Idol, May 10 :*The Today Show, May 16 :*American Idol, May 24 :*Good Morning America, June 28 :*Martha, October 5 :*Good Morning America, December 7 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, December 8 :*The Live Desk, December 8 :*The 9, December 8 :*The Early Show, December 11 Date Unknown :*The Arsenio Hall Show'' :*''Donna's Day'' :*''The Flip Wilson Show, (episode 57) :*The Rosie O'Donnell Show Category:Filmographies